staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
04 Sierpnia 2004
TVP 1 06:50 Pan Złota Rączka; serial komediowy prod. USA 07:10 Bank nie z tej ziemi; odc. 9 - Łowicki łącznik; serial TVP 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:10 Moda na sukces; odc. 2273; serial prod.USA (dolby surround) 08:35 Telewakacje; Łatek; Scruff; 2000 serial animowany prod. hiszpańskiej stereo 09:05 Telewakacje; Król zwierząt; teleturniej dla najmłodszych 09:35 Telewakacje; Kropelka - przygody z wodą; - Tam, gdzie płyną rzeki...; serial animowany prod. hiszpańskiej 10:00 Telewakacje; Przewodnik Włóczykija; program dla młodych widzów 10:25 Telewakacje; Piątka detektywów; - Zaginieni naukowcy cz. II; serial prod. angielskiej stereo 10:50 Telewakacje; Ciepło - zimno; teleturniej 11:10 W rajskim ogrodzie; Nad wodospadem Iguaçu; program Wojciecha Popkiewicza 11:30 Obsesje; odc. 1 - Kto jest normalny ?; 2002 serial dokumentalny prod. angielskiej stereo 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:20 Wakacyjne lektury; Lato leśnych ludzi; odc. 2/5 - Strefa ciszy; 1984 serial prod. TVP 13:20 Nowoczesna chirurgia; odc. 3/ost. - Przywracanie wzroku; serial dokumentalny prod. australijskiej 14:10 Plebania; odc. 410; serial TVP stereo 14:35 Klan; odc. 810; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Tak jak w Unii; magazyn 15:30 Klan; odc. 811; telenowela TVP 16:00 Przed Sopotem; stereo 16:25 Moda na sukces; odc. 2273; serial prod.USA (dolby surround) 16:50 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Powstańcy 17:25 Gość Jedynki 17:35 Wszystko w rodzinie; odc. 5; serial komediowy prod. USA 18:00 Powstanie zwykłych ludzi; film dokumentalny Pawła Kędzierskiego (o życiu codziennym powstańczej Warszawy) 19:00 Wieczorynka; Roztańczona Angelina; Przygody Spota, Miś Tomi i przyjaciele; serial animowany prod. angielskiej stereo 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:04 Pogoda 20:15 Okruchy życia; Kobieta z przeszłością; (Woman with a past); 1991 dramat prod. USA (93') /za zgodą rodziców/; reż: Mimi Leder; wyk: Pamela Reed, Dwight Schultz, Richard Lineback, Carrie Snidgress 21:55 Bezpieczna Jedynka; magazyn 22:15 Druga strona wizy; cz. 2; reportaż 22:45 babilon.pl; telenowela dokumentalna stereo 23:15 Wiadomości 23:30 Biznes - perspektywy 23:35 Wiatr historii; Cwał; 1995 komediodramat prod. polskiej (104'); reż: Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk: Maja Komorowska, Bartek Obuchowicz, Karolina Wajda, Piotr Szwedes 01:20 Kiedy byliśmy mali; 1973 film prod. polskiej; reż: Jadwiga Kędzierzawska; wyk: Rafał Maciejczyk, Włodek Marszoł, Irena Laskowska, Józef Zbiróg 01:45 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:00 10 minut tylko dla siebie; magazyn 07:10 Lato bez granic; magazyn 08:00 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 84 - Decydujące chwile; serial prod. TVP 08:50 Lato bez granic; magazyn 10:00 Spotkanie z Balladą; Wesele w Kopydłowie cz. 1; program rozrywkowy 10:55 Kto nas pokocha - Lubsko 2004 cz. 1 11:25 Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju; program kabaretowy 11:50 Wielka gra; teleturniej 12:40 Telezakupy 13:00 Panorama 13:15 Sherlock Holmes i doktor Watson; odc. 11 - Piastunki z Baker Street; 1983 serial prod.angielsko-polskiej 13:40 Dwójka Dzieciom na wakacje; Rozalka Olaboga!; odc. 2 - Nowa; serial TVP 14:05 Psy - zawodowcy; odc. 8 - Willy - opiekun epileptyka / Rope - pasterz bydła; 2000 serial dokumentalny prod. kanadyjskiej stereo 14:30 Złotopolscy; odc. 581 - Odwet; telenowela TVP stereo 15:00 Tablice pamięci; Dowódcy Armii Krajowej - cz. 2 "Godziemba"; cykl dok. Zofii i Andrzeja Kunertów 15:25 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Smak Andaluzji; magazyn 15:45 Bogosian w Polsce 16:00 Panorama 16:21 Pogoda 16:25 Święta wojna; - Dostawca szczęścia; serial TVP 16:50 X Festiwal Filmowy i Artystyczny w Kazimierzu "Lato filmów"; Ja, Gombro; film dokumentalny Mariana Marzyńskiego 17:50 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 X Festiwal Filmowy i Artystyczny w Kazimierzu - Lato Filmów Studio festiwalowe 19:05 M jak miłość; odc. 221; serial TVP stereo 19:50 M jak miłość; odc. 222 20:40 Pogoda; na wakacje 20:50 Grzegorz Halama Oklasky na Kabaretowej Scenie Dwójki 21:45 Czy musiało tak być? 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:25 Windsurfing ERA CUP - Łeba 2004 22:32 Pogoda 22:40 Radio Powstańcze "Błyskawica"; odc. 4 - 4 sierpnia 1944 22:40 Paragraf 148 - kara śmierci; Mięso; /za zgodą rodziców/ 23:10 Nocklatka; Reguły gry; cz. 1/3; (Making the Cut); 1997 serial kryminalny prod. irlandzkiej nadzorem rodziców; reż: Martyn Friend; wyk: Sean McGinley, Gerard McSorley, Andrea Irvine, Jim Norton 00:50 X Festiwal Filmowy i Artystyczny w Kazimierzu "Lato filmów"; Noc z Kinem offowym; "Złom" film fab. prod. polskiej 01:50 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Bydgoszcz 6.50 Echa dnia - program publicystyczny 7.15 Telezakupy 7.30 Kurier i prognoza pogody - program informacyjny 7.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny TVB 8.00 Letni salon Trójki - magazyn 8.30 Kurier i prognoza pogody - program informacyjny 8.45 Gość dnia - program publicystyczny 9.00 Polskie laury - cykl programów poświęcony polskim olimpijczykom 9.30 Kurier i prognoza pogody - program informacyjny 9.40 Trójkowy składak filmowy: "Szpital Holby City" - odc. 5/25, angielski serial familijny 10.30 Kurier i prognoza pogody - program informacyjny 10.45 Telekurier - magazyn informacyjno - sensacyjny 11.15 Gość dnia - program publicystyczny 11.30 Kurier i prognoza pogody - program informacyjny 11.45 Euro-Eko-Meeting - reportaż z meetingu ekologicznego w Złotowie 12.15 To jest temat - reportaż 12.30 Kurier - program informacyjny 12.35 Machina czasu "Stal" - magazyn naukowy Wiktora Niedzickiego 13.00 Na skrzydłach Ikara "Morskie skrzydła. Latający marynarze" odc. 7/11, polski serial dokumentalny 13.30 Kurier i prognoza pogody - program informacyjny 13.50 Agrobiznes - program rolniczy 14.00 Teleplotki - program publicystyczno - rozrywkowy 14.30 Kurier i prognoza pogody - program informacyjny 14.45 To jest temat - reportaż 15.00 Trójkowy składak filmowy: "Tajemnica Sagali" - odc. 13/14, polski serial familijny 15.30 Kurier i prognoza pogody - program informacyjny 15.45 Katalońskie wędrówki "Besalu" - reportaż podróżniczy 16.00 Temat specjalny - program publicystyczny Anny Raczyńskiej 16.15 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny TVB 16.30 Kurier i prognoza pogody - program informacyjny 16.45 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 17.00 Trójkowe trzy po trzy: "Z archiwum rozrywki - spotkanie z prof. Aleksandrem Bardinim", cz.I - program rozrywkowy 17.30 Kurier i prognoza pogody - program informacyjny 17.50 Letni salon Trójki - zapowiedź 18.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny TVB 18.30 Kurier kulturalny z prognozą pogody 18.45 Letni salon Trójki - magazyn 19.15 W Polskę jedziemy "Skansen w Markowej" - cykl krajoznawczy 19.30 Telezakupy 19.45 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 20.00 Telekurier - magazyn informacyjno - sensacyjny 20.30 Kurier - program informacyjny 20.45 Studio Pogoda 20.55 Echa dnia - program publicystyczny 21.15 To jest temat - reportaż 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy z prognozą pogody 21.45 Zbliżenia i sport - magazyn informacyjny TVB 22.00 Nie tylko Wawel - cykl dokumentalny 22.15 To jest temat - reportaż 22.30 Kurier - program informacyjny 22.45 Kurier sportowy 22.55 Studio Pogoda 23.05 Księżycowe kino Trójki: "Co przyniesie życie" - odc. 1/4, włoski serial obyczajowy, reż. Pasquale Pozzessere, obsada: Valeria Golino, Stefano Dionisi inni 0.40 Tele motor sport - magazyn motoryzacyjny 1.05 Polskie laury - cykl programów poświęcony polskim olimpijczykom 1.30 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Kraków 6:50 Echa dnia 7:15 Telezakupy 7:30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 7:45 Kronika 7:55 Pogoda 8:00 Etniczne klimaty 8:30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 8:45 Gość dnia 9:00 Polskie laury 9:30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 9:40 Szpital Holby City - film fab. 10:30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 10:45 Telekurier 11:15 Gośc dnia 11:30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 11:45 Euro EKO Meeting - reportaż 12:15 To jest temat 12:30 Kurier 12:35 Machina czasu - magazyn 13:00 Na skrzydłach Ikara - film dok. 13:30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 13:50 Agrobiznes 14:00 Teleplotki 14:30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 14:45 Studio wczasy 15:00 Tajemnica Sagali - film fab. 15:30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 15:45 Regiony kultury 16:00 Na rynku pracy /powt./ 16:15 Nowe miasto - retrospekcje 16:20 Warto wiedzieć 16:25 Pogoda 16:30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 16:45 Rozmowa dnia 17:00 50 lat TVP - Z archiwum rozrywki 17:30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 17:50 Kronika świętokrzyska 17:58 Pogoda 18:00 Kronika 18:20 Tematy dnia 18:30 Kurier kulturalny 18:45 Rola 19:00 Poczet Rektorów UJ 19:20 Warto wiedzieć 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Telezakupy 19:45 Rozmowa dnia 20:00 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Studio pogoda 20:55 Echa dnia 21:20 Studio wczasy 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy 21:45 Kronika 21:58 Pogoda 22:00 Tematy dnia 22:15 To jest temat 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Kurier sportowy 22:55 Studio pogoda 23:05 Co przyniesie życie - włoski film fab., odc.1/4 0:40 Tele Motor Sport 1:05 Polskie Laury 1:35 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06:00 Piosenka na życzenie - magazyn muzyczny Polska 2004 06:45 TV market 07:00 Przygody Jackie Chana (81) - serial anim. USA 2003 07:30 Benny Hill (58) - serial kom. Wielka Brytania 08:00 Boston Public (1) - serial obycz. USA 2000 08:55 Rodzina zastępcza (37) - serial kom. Polska 1999 09:25 Samo życie (390) - serial obycz. Polska 2004 10:20 Idol 3 - program rozrywkowy Polska 11:50 Rosyjska ruletka (16) - teleturniej Polska 12:45 Muzyczna winda (11) - program rozrywkowy Polska 2004 13:30 TV market 13:45 Pokémon (88) - serial anim. Japonia/USA 14:15 Benny Hill (59) - serial kom. Wielka Brytania 14:45 Awantura o kasę (48) - teleturniej Polska 15:45 Informacje 16:05 Pogoda 16:10 Exclusive - najciekawsze historie świata (38) - magazyn reporterów Polska 2004 16:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła (71) - serial kom. Polska 2000 17:00 Partnerki (2) - serial sensac. USA 2000 18:00 Rodzina zastępcza (38) - serial kom. Polska 1999 18:30 Informacje 18:50 Sport 18:55 Pogoda 19:00 Zostać miss 2 (21) - serial obycz. Polska 2003 20:00 Dyżur (38) - reportaż Polska 2004 20:30 Ostatnia podróż - film sensacyjny USA 1999 21:30 Studio Lotto (w przerwie filmu) 22:40 Boston Public (2) - serial obycz. USA 2000 23:35 Biznes informacje 23:55 Pogoda 00:00 Club Miss (6) - program rozrywkowy Polska 2004 00:30 Kuba Wojewódzki (60) - talk show Polska 2004 01:20 Pamiętnik Czerwonego Pantofelka (19) - serial erotyczny USA 1993 01:50 Pamiętnik Czerwonego Pantofelka (20) - serial erotyczny USA 1993 02:20 Aquaz Music Zone - magazyn muzyczny TVN 06:25 Telesklep - reklama 07:05 Uwaga! - program publicystyczny 07:25 Poczuj się świetnie - magazyn 07:30 Zdradzona miłość (38) - telenowela Meksyk 08:20 Miasteczko (23) - serial obycz. Polska 2000 09:00 Tele gra - teleturniej 10:05 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 10:55 Szybka forsa - teleturniej Polska 2004 12:05 Telesklep - reklama 12:25 Zmagania miast - teleturniej 13:25 Na Wspólnej (246) - serial obycz. Polska 2004 13:50 Na Wspólnej (247) - serial obycz. Polska 2004 14:15 Na Wspólnej (248) - serial obycz. Polska 2004 14:40 Zaklęte serce (115) - telenowela Meksyk 15:25 Brygada ratunkowa 5 (42) - serial obycz. USA 2003 16:20 Zdradzona miłość (39) - telenowela Meksyk 17:10 Najsłabsze ogniwo - teleturniej Polska 2004 18:00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19:00 TVN Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - program publicystyczny 20:10 W kręgu śmierci - film sensacyjny USA 2000 22:05 Detektyw Monk (5) - serial kryminalny USA 23:05 Kompania braci (6) - serial wojenny USA 2001 00:25 Kawaler do wzięcia (5) - program rozrywkowy Polska 2003 01:35 Uwaga! - program publicystyczny 01:55 Nic straconego TV 4 6.10 Modna moda 6.35 KINOmaniaK 7.00 Muzyczne listy 7.45 TV Market 8.00 Transformery (14) - serial animowany 8.30 Komenda - serial dokumentalny 9.00 Daję słowo - teleturniej 9.45 Z życia wzięte (Real TV) - serial dokumentalny 10.00 Słodka trucizna (86) - telenowela 11.00 Cud milości (216) - telenowela 12.00 TV Market 12.15 Joker - talk-show 13.15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 14.00 Stan wyjątkowy (13) - serial sensacyjny 15.00 Transformery (15) - serial animowany 15.30 Słodka trucizna (87) - telenowela 16.30 Cud miłości (217) - telenowela 17.30 Jak dwie krople czekolady (70) - serial komediowy 18.00 Daję słowo - teleturniej 18.45 Koszykówka - dramat historyczny USA 1999 21.00 Dziennik 21.20 Informacje sportowe 21.25 Prognoza pogody 21.30 Arena marzeń PEPSI & TV 4 21.40 Komenda 22.10 Jerzy Kryszak: Rozmówki polsko-polskie 23.10 Rajdowe MŚ - Podsumowanie 0.10 Tragikomiczne wypadki z życia Christophera Tltusa (24) - serial 0.40 Pałac wagabundów (30) - serial Australia 1.10 Komora - dramat USA 1996 3.20 Muzyczne listy 4.05 Modna moda 4.30 Strefa P 4.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05:35 Szybka forsa 06:35 Telesklep 07:10 Odlotowa małolata, odc. 8: serial 07:40 Ścieżki miłości, odc. 38: serial 08:30 Przyjaciółki i rywalki, odc. 72: serial 09:20 Miłość i nienawiść, odc. 107: serial 10:10 Nie ma sprawy, odc. 28: serial 11:05 Ścieżki miłości, odc. 39: serial 12:00 Telesklep 14:25 Przyjaciółki i rywalki, odc. 73: serial 15:20 Miłość i nienawiść, odc. 108: serial 16:10 Siostrzyczki, odc. 2: serial 16:40 Drew Carey Show, odc. 2: serial 17:10 Mściciel, odc. 11: serial 18:10 Nie ma sprawy, odc. 29: serial 19:10 Siostrzyczki, odc. 3: serial 19:40 Drew Carey Show, odc. 3: serial 20:10 Nadzieja przychodzi o świcie: film 22:25 Witchblade – Piętno mocy, odc. 11: serial 23:25 Śmiertelna przysięga: film 01:10 Nadzieja przychodzi o świcie: film 03:10 Red Light TV Polonia 06:00 Jak to w PRL-u bywało; Białe tango; odc. 5/8 - Koncert; 1981 serial TVP 06:55 Festiwale, festiwale; 39. KFPP OPOLE 2002; Polskie seriale na bis cz. 1; koncert stereo; wyk: Edyta Górniak, Anna Jurksztowicz, Alicja Majewska, Hanna Śleszyńska, Artur Gradowski, Wojciech Gąssowski, Robert Janowski, Andrzej Rosiewicz, Ryszard Rynkowski, Brathanki, Budka Suflera, Wilki 07:50 Galeria malarstwa polskiego; "Powrót z polowania" - Maksymiliana Gierymskiego 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Radio Romans; odc. 26/32 - Porwanie; serial TVP 08:50 Witaj przygodo!; Notatnik przyrodniczy; odc. 15 - Dlaczego rak ucieka wspak, a ryby ledwie dyszą ?; serial animowany dla dzieci 08:55 Witaj przygodo!; Notatnik przyrodniczy; odc. 16 - Dlaczego chcę mieć psa ?; serial animowany dla dzieci 09:00 Witaj przygodo!; Stawiam na Tolka Banana; odc. 3/7 - Julek; serial TVP 09:30 Witaj przygodo!; Sówka; teleturniej dla dzieci 09:55 Witaj przygodo!; Mordziaki; odc. 4/8 - Sherlock Mordziaczek; serial dla dzieci 10:25 Warto wiedzieć; Na skrzydłach Ikara; Nauka w służbie skrzydeł; magazyn 10:45 Warto wiedzieć; Rzeźbię by ocalić marzenia; reportaż 11:10 Warto wiedzieć; Kulisy PRL-u; Wakacje; program Aliny Mrowińskiej i Grzegorza Sołtysiaka 11:35 Warto wiedzieć; Ojczyzna-polszczyzna; Po dobremu, po naszemu - po polsku, po królewsku; program prof. Jana Miodka 11:50 Powstańcy 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 39. KFPP OPOLE 2002 13:00 Żywot Mateusza; 1969 film fab. prod. polskiej (77'); reż: Witold Leszczyński; wyk: Franciszek Pieczka, Anna Milewska, Wirgiliusz Gryń, Aleksander Fogiel, Hanna Skarżanka 14:20 Kraina Wielkiego Nieba; Polskie Edmonton; reportaż 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Radio Romans; odc. 26/32 - Porwanie; serial TVP 15:40 Wielkie chwile polskiego futbolu 16:25 Witaj przygodo!; Stawiam na Tolka Banana; odc. 3/7 - Julek; serial TVP 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:25 Gość Jedynki 17:40 Jak to w PRL-u bywało; Białe tango; odc. 5/8 - Koncert; 1981 serial TVP 18:35 Witaj Europo, Welcome Poland; Piękniejsza Polska; odc. 9; magazyn 18:55 Powstańcy 19:00 Wieści polonijne 19:15 Dobranocka; Opowiadania Muminków; - Filifionka i wampir; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:58 Sport 20:04 Pogoda 20:10 Radio Romans; odc. 26/32 - Porwanie; serial TVP 20:40 Żywot Mateusza; 1969 film fab. prod. polskiej (77'); reż: Witold Leszczyński; wyk: Franciszek Pieczka, Anna Milewska, Wirgiliusz Gryń, Aleksander Fogiel, Hanna Skarżanka 21:55 Kraina Wielkiego Nieba; Polskie Edmonton 22:30 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie; program publicystyczny 23:00 Panorama 23:20 Sport-telegram 23:24 Pogoda 23:30 Festiwale, festiwale; 39. KFPP OPOLE 2002; Polskie seriale na bis cz. 1; koncert stereo; wyk: Edyta Górniak, Anna Jurksztowicz, Alicja Majewska, Hanna Śleszyńska, Artur Gradowski, Wojciech Gąssowski, Robert Janowski, Andrzej Rosiewicz, Ryszard Rynkowski, Brathanki, Budka Suflera, Wilki 00:30 Wiadomości 00:40 Biznes - perspektywy 00:45 Witaj przygodo!; Mordziaki; odc. 4/8 - Sherlock Mordziaczek; serial dla dzieci 01:10 Śpiewaj z nami; program dla dzieci 01:20 Opowiadania Muminków; - Filifionka i wampir; serial animowany dla dzieci 01:30 Wiadomości 01:57 Sport 02:02 Pogoda 02:05 Radio Romans; odc. 26/32 - Porwanie; serial TVP 02:40 Wieści polonijne 02:55 Żywot Mateusza; 1969 film fab. prod. polskiej (77'); reż: Witold Leszczyński; wyk: Franciszek Pieczka, Anna Milewska, Wirgiliusz Gryń, Aleksander Fogiel, Hanna Skarżanka 04:15 Powstańcy 04:20 Witaj Europo, Welcome Poland; Jest takie miejsce; -Augustów 04:40 Ja, alkoholik; Nadzieja; telenowela dok.TVP (stereo) 05:05 Jak to w PRL-u bywało; Białe tango; odc. 5/8 - Koncert; 1981 serial TVP 06:00 Zakończenie programu ITVN 06:00 Mamy Cię ! - show Szymona Majewskiego, odc. 14 07:00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy, odc. 97 07:30 Uwaga - magazyn publicystyczny 07:50 Mała armia - magazyn motoryzacyjny, odc. 8 08:20 Mecze Ligi Polskiej - Wisła Płock - Górnik Zabrze 10:20 Camera Cafe - serial komediowy, odc. 60 10:30 Siłacze - widowisko sportowe, odc. 43 11:30 Najsłabsze ogniwo - teleturniej, p. 12:15 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy, odc. 97 12:45 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy, odc. premierowy 13:10 Granice - serial dokumentalny, odc.14 13:40 Mamy Cię ! - show Szymona Majewskiego, odc. 14 14:40 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny, p. 15:05 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - Magazyn kulinarny, p. 15:30 Nauka jazdy - serial dokumentalny, odc. 14 16:00 Uwaga - magazyn publicystyczny, p. 16:15 Siłacze - widowisko sportowe, odc. 44 17:15 Kreskówki 17:30 Najsłabsze ogniwo - teleturniej, odc. premierowy 18:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show Ewy Drzyzgi, odc. 241"Mówią o mnie..." 19:00 Fakty - wydanie główne 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Uwaga - magazyn publicystyczny 19:50 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy, odc. 98 20:20 Agent (druga edycja) - reality show, odc. 2 21:20 Camera Cafe - serial komediowy, odc. 61 21:30 Chicago - serial dokumentalny, odc. 1 22:00 Mecz Wisła Kraków WIT Georgia Tibilisi 23:55 Jednoślad - magazyn motoryzacyjny, odc. 7 00:25 Camera Cafe - serial komediowy, odc. 61 00:35 Chicago - serial dokumentalny, odc. 1 01:05 Mecze Ligi Polskiej - Dospel Katowice - Lech Poznań 03:00 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy, p. 03:30 Fakty, pogoda 04:00 Jednoślad - magazyn motoryzacyjny, odc. 7 04:30 Siłacze - widowisko sportowe, odc. 44 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Kraków z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Bydgoszcz z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki iTVN z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2004 roku